A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book 2
by DoneDiedLastYear
Summary: Jack and Embry have returned to Tx for the funeral as we now follow Dale. Parents she can't open up to and brothers she would love to strangle; how will her story end up?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

(AN I'm alive! I know, I know… I'm a bitch and I should rot in Hell. Don't worry, I'm quite certain that's where I'm headed! So… my excuses? I have a list… they span from mass amounts of homework, to failing Algebra II, to *le gasp* actually GETTING A LIFE! I know! Shocking!

But yeah… I've returned and I like to think I'm better than ever… I might just be delusional.

Either way, here is chapter one of A Series of Unfortunate Imprints: Book Two)

…

Chapter One: The Call

…

"Delanee Sage!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I wonder what I did this time.

Delanee Sage, a name I had always loathed. I really don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me… They must not have given mom enough time to come down from her epidural high before they asked for a name. I shouldn't complain too much, after all, it ultimately got me my best friends. Straight away we found common ground in the fact we all had weird names. Our personalities differ so much, no one really understands how we became such good friends. Then they think it's absolutely hilarious when they find out that it is because of our weird names.

My parents got a job transfer to Fort Worth in the middle of my fifth year at school.

On my first day in the new school, a few of the boys decided to start picking on me because of my name.

A girl I had never before met came over and suddenly started threatening to beat up anyone who continued to pick on me.

While I didn't recognize the tall blonde girl, the boys apparently did and quickly left us alone.

She introduced herself to me as Jeverance Jannes. She quickly explained that those very boys had picked on her the same way because of her name, two years prior, when she moved here, and she quickly showed them not to mess with her. The skinny girl has beaten up all three of the boys, stopping all of them from teasing her. She then proceeded to introduce me to two other girls she had saved from those very bullies. Seawillow Arquette and Jinx Arceneaux.

Ever since that day we have been positively inseparable. We even remained close when we all moved away.I was the first to move. It was in eighth grade when my parents got yet another job transfer to Glen Rose, Texas. Not too long after, Jinx's mom decided she wanted to move to a smaller place and they both moved to Blum, Texas. Then a little while later, Seawillow's parents were killed in a car accident. Jeverance's dad, being the amazing man he was, took her in. Not even three days later, he got into a crash that proved fatal as well. That was when we gave each other our nicknames.

The reason?

Jeverance's dad loves our weird names, and so did Seawillow's parents. Our names just reminded us of the loss. I became Dale, Jinx became Jack, Seawillow became Will, and Jeverance became Jeeves. Well… when we're talking to her that is. Normally we call her Jayman but she prefers Jeeves so to avoid her beating us up… it's Jeeves to her Jayman's mom moved them out of their house in Fort Worth to a house passed down through the Jannes family for generations. Jayman being the last, it would go to her. That and a shitload of money she didn't have access to until she was seventeen.

This moved Will and Jayman to Rio Vista, Texas.

Eventually, Jayman's mom decided that she couldn't take it any more and now she spends most of her time in Oklahoma gambling away all of her money. We all helped out, of course. Jack's mom in particular. She stepped up and became the mother figure that Jayman and Will no longer had. My parents supplied a lot of the things they needed, like food and clothes, because we're pretty much loaded. That's what happens when your parents work nearly twenty-four seven…Through all these times, we've stuck together, and helped each other were close. The absolute very best of friends.A couple of weeks ago, Jack's mom decided that Jack needed to meet her father, so she sent her off to live with him. We kept in touch of course, but it just wasn't the , back to the present now, mom'll probably throw a fit if I don't go down there soon.I walked down the stairs.

"Delanee Sage! Get in here right now!" My mom yelled impatiently."I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I had barely walked into the kitchen when mom shoved the phone at me, before walking out briskly, shouting something about how she was running late for work."Hello?" I answered.

"Get to the hospital." I recognized Jayman's voice instantly from hours spent on the phone with her."What's going on?" I demanded."It's Dawn."

…

(AN… You know… this isn't nearly as long as it looked on paper… whoops… my bad. And a couple of the other chapters are even shorter… I guess that means I'll just have to add more to them…Okay… Seriously... wit the Authors notes and everything, it's under 1000 words...

I sowwie

Umm..

Hats off to my amazing beta, no idea why she puts up with me! Love you Marlee.

Go check out her stuff, she's a badass HP writer: ImmortalDreaming…

Merry Christmas…Happy New Year…Bye :D-Sarah)

…

(BN: :D Love you right back Sarah, you're a brilliant writer yourself xD And just wanted to put in my own Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, have a WONDERFUL New Year, and y'know, any other celebration that you celebrate, have a good one xD)


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

(AN This chapters about as short as the last one… sorry… and the one after that is pretty short too… even shorter… but from then on out, they get longer. :D

Oh well… Enjoy)

…

Chapter Two: The Hospital

…

I could vaguely recall the drive to the hospital. I was rushing, driving well over the speed limit.

Worry for Dawn, and for Jack, was clouding my mind.

Jayman hadn't gone into detail, she just said there had been an accident and Dawn was bad off.

I ran into the hospital to see Will standing near the entrance.

"This way," She said, leading me to the elevators that would lead to the ICU's waiting room.

Fear was clutching at my chest. The elevator ride took too long and so did the walk to the waiting room. I busted through the doors and quickly flew into Jayman's arms. We all sat down, me in Jayman's lap.

She quickly explained to me that Dawn had been walking to work when some guy lost control of his car and the breaks went out.

He hit Dawn and then proceeded to slam into a tree. From what Jayman said, he was in critical condition too, but he was better off than Dawn.

Of course, it wasn't his fault, but I was fairly sure that he would be blamed if anything happened to Dawn.

Dawn has been quickly rushed into surgery while staff proceeded to call around trying to find someone who knew Dawn. They finally managed to reach Jayman who called Will and I.I couldn't tell you how long we sat there, the silence deafening, before someone finally came in.

It was the nurse asking if we had contact to any blood relation of Dawn.

Jayman quickly informed her that her only blood relation was her daughter, Jack, who was out of state at the moment, and that we were the only other people she had any close connection to. I don't know how she did it, but Jayman managed to pull a few strings and the doctor finally came to talk to us. "Ladies, we took Dawn, Ms. Arceneaux, into surgery and found that there was more damage than we originally thought. We did our best and we even managed to fix a lot, but there was a lot of internal bleeding that we couldn't get to in time. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." I was surprised for a moment that the doctor actually seemed choked up over the state of a single patient, before his words actually hit me.

My breathing quickened, in time with my heart, beating fast within my chest as tears began to fill my eyes.

Will's face, broken, and devoid of emotion, would always haunt me.

Jayman sat beneath me, still as a stone. I knew she wouldn't be crying, that wasn't her thing. Jayman just didn't cry.

The sobs were taking control of my body, I didn't know what else to do. Dawn had been more of a mother to me than my own... Now she's gone.(Three hours later)We were standing around a payphone in the hospital.

We needed to call Jack and let her know but none of us wanted to.

Finally, Jayman made the call. I walked off, there was no way I'd be able to listen to that call.

I sat down a few feet down the corridor, just far enough away to be alone, and to not be able to hear the call. I don't know how long I sat there, hugging myself, but soon Jayman and Will walked over to me. They sat down, either side of me, and we just sat together for a while, before I broke the silence.

"How's Jack?" I finally asked, surprised that I managed to find my voice at all.

"She didn't answer her cell, and when I tried to call her brother's house, she wasn't there. I told him, though, and he's going to let her know as soon as she gets home." Jayman said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna head home and tell everyone what happened." I said, finally, just to break the deafening silence we had been sitting in more than anything else. But I knew it had to be done, so I stood up, and with a quick farewell, walked back to my car.

Jayman and Will both nodded as I walked away. They had things they had to figure out with the hospital.

This time I drove slowly. I was in no rush to get home. Tears fell freely down my face. I pulled over a block away from home. I couldn't show up bawling. I wiped my tears, and fought to control my crying. When I felt reasonably able to do what I had to without bursting into tears straight away, I drove the last block to my house.

"Where have you been?" I had barely stepped into the house when my father stood before me, an angry look on his face. As if I had done something wrong.

Such a warm welcome. Note my sarcasm.

"I was at the hospital."

"What did you do this time?" He demanded, his hands moving to his hips, adding emphasis to his anger.

"I didn't do anything. If you must know, Dawn was hit by a car and she..." I paused, gathering up the strength to say what had to be said. "She... Didn't make it." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, it felt like it was more true than before. I struggled bravely to hold back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Oh," My dad said, momentarily stunned, "well... That's a shame, she was a good woman. Tell Jack I wish her the best." He gave me a sympathetic look, before reaching out to squeeze my shoulder. As if squeezing my shoulder would solve all the world's troubles. He gave it one final squeeze, before walking off, leaving me alone with my troubles.

Sometimes that man's moods throw me for a loop. Really, I love my parents, but they're crazy as fuck.

…

That night I couldn't sleep, so I went and sat out on the balcony, in the sweltering Texas heat.

The moon had a calming affect on me, and, finally, I felt like I might be able to catch some sleep.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I heard a shrill cry, so much like that of a woman, and smiled.

It was like the coyote was telling me everything was going to be alright.

…

(AN SOOOO… One review so far and that's from my beta… D: but I did have some alerts and what nots… but no reviews… me no happy. Thanks to my beta, ImmortalDreaming, for reviewing and just being awesome. Hope you guys liked it… no clue when it'll be updated again… the chapter's written but I'm lazy and Christmas break is almost over… so yeah… Bye)

(BN Please reviewwwwww. She's a good writer, she deserves reviews. You don't even have to be a registered member of to review!)

(AN ^I feel so loved, lmao :D)


	3. Chapter 3: The Homecoming

(AN **This picks up where chapter 14 of ASUI1 left off and it rolls through chapter 15 (those are the second to last and last chapters**…

Unless I say otherwise, this story is in Dale's POV. There will be instances where that won't be the case, but not often and I'll always mention it before hand. Here's chapter 3... Enjoy)

…

Chapter Three: The Homecoming

…

I was so glad that Jack was here, and in my arms. I had missed her so much, and now with all of this happening, I was tempted to never, ever, let her go again.

I noticed the presence of two guys as soon as she pulled away. "Dale, this is my boyfriend Embry. And this is our friend Brady." Jack said in a thick voice, gesturing to each boy.I flash a quick smile at Embry, after all, he's taken, by one of my best friends in the world.I turn to Brady, and look up and down his tall, toned body. I finally managed to meet his eyes, and it was like my body was set on fire.

He had the deepest chocolate-brown eyes I had ever seen.

He was, without a doubt, one gorgeous hunk of man-meat. His eyes widened as they met my gaze. I flashed him a bright smile, before turning my attention back to Jack; there would be time to investigate Brady's man-meat later. "Let's get back to Jayman's." I said.

Jack forced a smile on her face, and nodded Embry and Brady carrying all of the bags, Jack and I started for my car.

Nothing exciting happened on the car ride. I drove, and tried desperately to keep my eyes on the road. Jack and Embry sat in the back. I couldn't help but smile, despite the horridness of the entire situation. She had found someone who was caring for her. Comforting her. Brady sat in the passenger's seat in the front, and it was very hard to look at the road when I could just glance to my right and see him there. We pulled up to Jayman's house, and quickly got out of the car, making our way to through the front door. Embry and Brady were both gawking; I guess when you aren't used to it, the house can be very… impressive. The whole place is covered in expensive-looking stuff. No one's really sure of the value… Jayman considered getting everything appraised but then decided that she really would rather not know.

"Jeeves! Will!" I called out, walking through the lounge into the living room.

Seconds later there was a blond blur, and Jack was tackled to the ground.

"Jeeves, let the girl breathe!" I heard Will say as she walked into the room, much more calmly than Jeeves."I'm sorry, but I really fucking missed you!" Jeeves said in her southern drawl.

"I missed you too." Jack replied, tears in her and I quickly helped them up, and Will encased Jack in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back, we missed you!" Will said into the embrace.

"So, girl, these two hunks you both have yet to notice are Embry and Brady. Embry belongs to Jack and I'm hoping Brady is single." I said, in my typical Dale fashion. My eyes connected to Brady's, while the girls started talking to them, and my focus was lost. They were lucky I didn't go over there and jump him.

…

Finally, pleasantries were over with and everyone was settled in. Here came the part that none of us were quite ready for.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, where none of us could bring up why we were all reunited, and introduced, Jeeves started, "So. We did the basics for the funeral, but there are still things you need to approve. So… everything is in this binder, just look through it. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." She finished, giving Will and I a 'look'. We both stood up, and I motioned for Brady to follow us, leaving Embry and Jack.

We all sat around the island in the kitchen, Jeeves finally breaking the stifling silence, "God, this sucks." We all mumbled in agreement.

…

(AN Okay…. So that's done and over with… D: This. Is. So. Short! Ugh… IDK… maybe you guys like the shorter chapters (I hate short chapters) but since I DON'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS I don't know what anyone's opinion is… just saying!

Anyways… thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed…

Happy New Year!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Funeral

(AN I've had a request to make this chapter good and long… lmao… and that is why I love my friends… always being perverts with me :D)

…

Chapter Four: The Funeral

… (August 11th)

Who would've thought that I would be standing at yet another funeral for yet another person that I considered one of my own parents?

I sure as hell didn't.

The tears were falling down my face and I was barely holding back my sobs.

We were standing around the grave, only myself, the girls, and Embry and Brady were left.

Jack had succumbed to the sobs long ago and was currently crying her heart out into Embry's chest, who had silent tears running down his face.

Will was standing there, red-eyed, with tear stains on her face. Jeeves was dry eyed and standing there stoically, she had learned to hide her emotions a long time ago.

Finally, I couldn't hold back any longer and I let a sob escape. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

Brady.

I turn and buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

I don't know how long we all stood there.

The next thing I know, we're back at Jayman's house and she's pulled out the booze.

… (August 12th)

_Thud_

What the hell was that and why the hell does my head hurt so damn much?

_Thud_

God dammit! What ever that is, it needs to fucking stop!

I open my eyes only to quickly close them again. There's a bright light, and bright lights should go and fuck themselves!

I groan and roll over onto something solid and warm.

I peek out of half-closed eyes to see that I'm lying on the floor, and that the warm, solid thing I rolled into was a half-naked Brady.

The former night started to come back to me.

(AN And this is where I planned to end it. Be thankful I deemed it too short!)

When Jayman had brought out the booze, I automatically grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and began working my way through it. Things from there get kind of fuzzy but I remember sharing a bottle of vodka with Brady. Well at least I know why my head hurts. Fucking hangover. I force myself to sit up and look around. My head is killing me and my whole body ached. I groaned and finally focused on what I was seeing. We were alone, lying on the floor of the game room. How the hell did we get here?

It took me a minute but then I figured out what happened to Brady's shirt. I was wearing it.

Well fuck.

I mean, I'm not a virgin, but I met this guy two days ago. Hell, I don't even remember his last name. Shit. I mean… fuck… Fuller… his last name's Fuller. Okay… well… I still met him two days ago.

Think… shit. I can't remember. Okay, look at the facts… you have a man's shirt on. But under the shirt… Okay panties and a bra… but who knows… drunk people do weird things, maybe I put them back on. Maybe I never even bothered taking them off.

Okay… Brady… he's shirtless. Damn… and he has a six pack… no… not what you should be thinking about. Okay… He has pants on, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. My whole body aches but that could be from anything.

Alright. Until I'm told otherwise, I did not have sex last night.

_Thud_

What the fuck?

_Thud_

Brady sat up quickly and groaned. "What is that noise?"

_Thud_

"I don't know, but it needs to stop." I growled out. I look over to Brady to see him staring at me. "What?" I ask self consciously.

"You look good in my clothes." He said after a while, still staring.

Oh-Kay…

_Thud_

Mother fucker!

Brady groaned again, "I guess we should find out what that sound is."

"It sounds like it's coming from outside." I said, slowly heading towards the window.

I look outside and I can't hold back the laughter. Will is standing outside with a crowbar, hitting the side of the house.

_Thud_

I slide down the wall, still laughing. The laughter hurts my head but I really can't stop. What is she doing?

Brady stands and walks over to the window and starts laughing as well. "What is she doing?" He asks me.

"I don't have the slightest idea. Maybe we should ask."

_Thud_

"Yeah…" He starts, "But then would either have to shout or go down there and neither of those sound like a good idea. We'll just have to find out later."

"Sounds good to me." I respond.

He slides down the wall next to me.

"Do you remember what happened last night? Or, more specifically, why I'm wearing your shirt?" I finally ask.

"I don't remember all of last night… but you're wearing my shirt because you spilt rum on your clothes, took them off, and then said you were cold. So I gave you my shirt. But don't bother thanking me, you did that then. You jumped on me and hugged me and sang 'Thank you Brady, thank you. How will I ever repay you?'" He finished in a high pitched, mocking voice.

Oh. My. God. I did not.

_Thud_

"You are lying!" I said, hoping he was.

"I wish… nope… you really did that. But I don't know how we got in here…"

"Oh god." I said, hiding my face in my hands. "This is so embarrassing. No one should ever be around me when I get drunk."

"Don't worry. It was cute."

"Yeah… cute…" Cute, my ever-loving ass.

_Thud_

The door opened and I looked up.

"Hey Embry." I said to Embry who was standing in the doorway with his face screwed up in pain.

"What the hell is that noise?" He asked.

"Will's outside hitting the side of the house with a crowbar."

"Why?"

"Good question." I answered him. Well… sort of answered.

"We should probably go find out." Brady said standing up.

"Yeah," I said, getting up and following Embry and Brady downstairs. I headed to the front door and went outside, "What are you doing?" I ask Will.

"Trying to get someone's attention. I was locked out." Will muttered, standing up.

I snicker, leading her back inside.

I sit on the couch next to Brady, "So... Jack still passed out?"

"No," Embry answered, "Jack and Jeeves didn't even get drunk. Jack didn't drink at all and Jeeves definitely isn't a light weight."

"No, she's about as tolerant as I am… But then again, I drank a lot. And I hadn't eaten…" I defended when Embry gave me a funny look. "So when do you three have to head back to Washington?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We can stay two more weeks." Embry answered, giving Brady a pointed look.

Hmm…"What was that look about?" I asked.

"What look?" Embry said innocently.

I let out an agitated sigh, "Never mind."

… *ONE WEEK LATER*

I was laying outside under the hot Texas sun soaking in the heat that would be slowly leaving us over the next few months when Jack walked outside and sat next to me.

She took a deep breath, "I have a problem."

…

(AN Do you hate me? Lmao… okay so if you missed the memo, I have a new website offering information and pics about this story. The link is on my profile in two, that's right, two! Different places.

Thank you all for reading and thank you, ever wonderful korlee, for reviewing. You're awesomeness gives me hope. :D lmao

Thanks to my beta, ImmortalDreaming,

thanks to my family and and and and okay I'll stop now…

**It might be a while before the next update; school starts tomorrow and I still need to do all of my homework :( **)


	5. Chapter 5: The Howl

(So I'm currently on about my fourth replacement laptop… and I'm not getting mine back at all… they're talking about getting me another one but I DON'T KNOW. But they managed to transfer all files and pictures and everything to this one so I'm good [even if this one is duct taped… seriously, my family is so redneck]… just wrote this today during school so no telling how good it is but I can tell you right now it's the shortest so far but I hope for the next to be way longer. :D )

…

Chapter Five: The Howl

… (August 11th) (Mark POV)

Bailen and Zinerva begged for me to stop, for me to tell them where I was at.

I missed them and I was close to giving in.

I missed my twin and my little sister, I had never really gone this long without seeing them.

I had had to phase back to human. They had started running to find me and I didn't want to give them and clues as to where I was.

But boy was it hard.

I was somewhere in northern Oregon, close to the Washington border.

But I couldn't let them know.

I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going.

They can't come here yet.

They need to go right back to Georgia and deal.

Not that they will, no matter what I say.

I heard a shrieking howl nearby.

Dammit.

…

(Okay so I'm a fucking tease, that's what I am. I would have added more but I have a major test tomorrow [The Accuplacer] and I need to go study at least a very little bit. Plus I *gasp* am writing on another fanfic. It's Paul/Bella and I have absolutely no idea when it will be up… I guess whenever I finish it… and it's a long way from finished. Talk to y'all later. Don't forget to check out my websites to find pictures and what-nots. They're on my profile :D

Thanks to my friends who love fanfiction just as much as me and my amazing beta who I have emails from that I REALLY need to reply to!

-Sarah)


	6. Chapter 6: The Test

(AN So I just deleted everything that I fucking typed on accident. I'm pissed. SHIT! Ugh… Mother- GAH…

Okay so in other news -.- I managed to pass this first semester but just barely in math. Funny how math used to be my forte and now I'm barely passing. I will be dictating more time for math so I will be able to pass with a higher grade which means that stories will be taking the back burner. I will still be writing but it won't be nearly as frequent. I hope to do my best.

-Sarah)

…

Chapter Six: The Test

…

"_I have a problem…"_

At the time, the words hadn't scared me at all. Sometimes Jack got nervous and scared about things that weren't that big of a deal. She had a tendency to irrationally worry and I just figured that this would be another one of those times. She would come to me in hysterics; I would calm her down and make her see the rational side of things, problem solved. It's not going to be that easy this time around.

_**Flashback**_

"_I have a problem…"_

"_What's up?" I ask, expecting some minor trivial detail… the kind of thing Jack would typically freak out about._

"_I umm… well… you see… things… and I… I mean… I don't think that… Well… I mean…"_

_I chuckle quietly, "What's wrong, hun?"_

"_Look… I think… I think that I might be… pregnant."_

_I'm sorry? What was that? I stared dumbfounded at Jack, waiting for the "Ha ha I got you" or something like that._

_It didn't come._

"_What? When did this happen? I mean… what?" I ask._

"_I would have told you but it was right before I found out about… Look… everything's just been so busy… I haven't even thought about it. It was just one time… well… and… yeah, but-"_

"_No, no, no… 'and' what?" I question._

"_It doesn't matter! What matters is that I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it!" She exclaims in a flustered manner, her tan skin blushing deeply._

_My light brown eyes meet her dark brown eyes and I can see the worry in them. "Hun, how about this. Why do you think you're pregnant?"_

"_I'm late… and I just… I feel funny and different and I don't know what to do!"_

_Okay… she's freaking… I need to think rationally… okay…_

"_Well, there's been a lot of stress, Hun. Stress can make you late sometimes… maybe that's it. Maybe you're getting sick and that's why you feel funny. I guess if you're really this worried then you should probably get a test and find out." I said, standing up._

"_Yeah… yeah… test. A test… Oh gosh… I might be pregnant."_

_I push her light brown hair from in front of her face and meet her eyes again._

"_No matter what, it's going to turn out fine. I'm here for you and the girls are here for you and from what I can tell, Embry will be too."_

_Her eyes widened, "Oh no. Embry! What am I supposed to tell Embry? We're too young for this. No, no, no. This is not good. He's going to freak. He's going to leave me. Oh gosh." Her breathing quickened and she started shaking her __leg nervously._

_I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Calm down. You need to make a decision now. Do you want to take the test and find out the results and if it's positive, go tell Embry, or do you want to tell him now?"_

"_What do you think I should do?"_

"_Jack, you can't ask me. You have to do this."_

_She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go talk to Embry."_

_I smile at her. "It'll be fine." I assure._

_She smiled, before turning around and walking away. As soon as she was gone I felt my knees buckle and I barely managed to catch myself before I hit the ground._

_I put a brave face on for Jack, but shit. What was going to happen now? She just lost her mom… now she's gonna be a mom? No. She might not even be pregnant. Okay, everything's gonna be good and I don't even need to be worrying._

_**End Flashback**_

And hopefully I was right. Hopefully we won't have to do anything about anything because there will be nothing to do anything about. Oh God that made no sense. My thoughts aren't even working right. God, what if she is pregnant? What do we do then? Fuck.

Jayman sat across from me, her arms crossed, a stern look on her face. I knew she was just as worried as I was but she was going to be responsible and what not. She wasn't happy with the situation and she wasn't happy with Embry. Originally she hadn't had a problem with him but as soon as she found out about the possible pregnancy she nearly went after him with a baseball bat.

_**Flashback**_

"_Excuse me?" Jayman asked in a serious voice._

_Embry and Jack sat across from her at the table while Will was next to her. Brady and I had seated ourselves at each end._

_Embry swallowed, "Jack thinks that she might be pregnant."_

_Will sat there staring for a moment before she smiled a concerned smile at Jack. Jayman had on her infamous poker face, only letting her eyes show emotion. Her eyes were directed on Embry, glowering at him. I knew that she was wishing she had laser vision of some sort at that time._

_Jayman abruptly stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming doors as she went. I followed her to her room and watched her rifle quickly through her things for a moment._

"_Jeeves, honey? What are you doing?"_

"_Looking for my- Aha!" She exclaimed, holding up her baseball bat._

"_What do you plan on doing with that?"_

"_Bashing his head in." She replied, looking me dead in the eye._

"_And how do you think Jack would feel about that?"_

"_Who gives a fuck?" She growled out through her teeth._

"_You do!"_

_She sighed, "Can I just get a really good shot to the balls? So this situation won't happen again?"_

"_What if Jack wants kids?"_

"_Sperm donor."_

"_Jeeves!"_

"_No."_

"_Jayman!"_

"_No."_

"_JEVERANCE!"_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Then put the damn bat down."_

_She narrowed her eyes before throwing the bat over her shoulder, shattering a mirror._

_**End Flashback**_

Now here we were, waiting. Will was sitting in a chair writing on a poem, Brady was sitting beside me, and Embry leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, his breathing fast, and his eyes closed.

I looked down at my hands, before quickly jerking my head up when I heard the bathroom door open. I watched as Jack pulled Embry into the bathroom with her.

Now we just have to wait some more, I guess.

**(Embry POV)**

I looked down to Jack's tear streaked face and pulled her to my chest.

Shit. How was I supposed to tell my mom she was going to be a grandma when she didn't even know about Jack?

(AN Okay so after MANY difficulties –including AlgebraII and my occasional incompetence with technology- the chapter is finite and I'm VERY happy that it's over with. Although I liked writing all the flashbacks… no telling why. Okay. I guess I'll get started on the next chapter.

Love and thanks to my beta, immortaldreaming. If you like HP then you should check out her draco/ginny fics.

In other news, I have a website dedicated to fanfiction. It has all sorts of random stuff and info, and a blog intended to keep everyone updated on my story(ies). Check it out! - donediedlastyear . weebly .com - )


	7. Chapter 7: The Amazement

(A/N So… I'm back… yay.

Remember to go check out my website for more info on this story and see some pictures for it. On another note, I've posted a story I wrote a while back on there, it's called Pledge Boy, it's part of the Boy Series. This one is a Twilight One-shot full of slash and lemony goodness, so go check it out if you're interested.)

…

Chapter Seven: The Amazement

…

(Dale POV)

We sat around while Jack and Embry were talking. What else could we do? Throw a party?

They had been in there a while. The wait was killing me and I really didn't know what to expect. They had been in there for a while and really it could mean anything. Well, one of two things.

They could be celebrating. But then again, Jack could be crying and Embry consoling her.

The wait was just so hard. I was antsy and could barely set still.

Will looked worried, Jayman's face was hardened showing no emotion, and Brady was tense. Really, really tense.

The seconds flew by and turned into minutes but the minutes somehow dragged on. Time was fast and then it was slow. I was anxious and didn't know how much longer I could sit in the chair.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly and I stood up. Jack walked out with a tear streaked face and we all knew. She was pregnant.

…

I was sitting at my dining room table watching my twin brothers, Jamie and Cameron, arm wrestling. The winner wanted to arm wrestle with me so I agreed half-heartedly. Why should I pick on the kids? It's not my fault my head was somewhere else entirely.

Jack didn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation. After everything that had happened, she was just kind of numb. Embry was being really cool about it and doing all of the worrying since Jack didn't seem capable of worrying. He was researching and doing all the important stuff. That's probably the only reason Jayman had left him alive. Jack was becoming so dependent, whether she knew it or not, and Embry was doing the best he could.

"HA! I beat you, bitch!" Cameron yelled, pulling me from my worries.

"Cameron, you're thirteen, watch your language." I said quickly.

"Why should I? Every cuss word I know, I learned from you." Cameron retaliated.

I glared. So what if I cussed every once in a while? I'm three years older. "Doesn't matter. Watch your mouth!"

"Whatever. You gonna play me or not?"

I smirked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… If I were you and going to have to play against ME, then I would be pretty scared. I mean, have you seen these guns?" He said, flexing his almost non-existent muscles.

"Bring it, kid."

He put up a fight but years of arm wrestling Jayman had gotten me ready to take anyone and a puny thirteen year old didn't stand a chance.

"My arm slipped!" Cameron argued.

"Yeah right," Jamie began, "You just lost to a girl!"

"Well you lost to me!"

"I let you win!"

"Whatever."

We all looked up when we heard the door slam shut. It was too early for Mom and Dad to be home.

"I know, Reed. This is an amazing opportunity though. They'll adjust." We heard our mom say.

"Dani, I don't think this will go over well." Our dad argued.

"Reed, we're going. The kids will be fine. This is an amazing opportunity. It's done." My mom stated.

I made eye contact with the twins before letting out a sigh. We were moving. Duty called and Mom got some fancy new gig somewhere; it's time to put everything else on the back burner!

That's the way it was though, her job came before everything else.

I started walking upstairs to begin packing. Well isn't this just great.

…

I heard the door bell ring and made my way downstairs. Mom and Dad had left again, probably to arrange some stuff or something and the twins had walked over to their friend's house so I was all alone.

I swung the door open, "Brady! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I umm… just wanted to see you." Brady mumbled out.

I forced out a smile and invited him in.

"So…" He started as we sat on the couch, "What's going on?"

I sighed, "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Packing."

"What?"

"My parents got some job deal somewhere and my mom has decided that they're taking it and we're moving. They still haven't told us but I figured I would get a head start on packing."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few seconds before everything hit me. We were leaving. Jack was leaving and pregnant, now I'm leaving, Will and Jayman will still be here, we're going to be even more spread out than before. I heaved out a sob and Brady quickly pulled me to him, letting me bury my face in his neck as I cried.

He sat there with me and just let me cry. And I did. I cried and cried and cried some more. Brady just sat there comforting me, not letting me go.

I finally pulled back and looked into his eyes.

He put his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, smiling a sad smile.

He's amazing.

And I'm probably never going to see him again.


End file.
